


Rust

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 母爱是一张难以逃脱的网





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

> 生子设定，但不是ABO，也没有详细描写。
> 
> 一篇疯言疯语罢了，就是想写妹妹当了妈妈的文，不要日我。谢谢大家！请手（嘴）下留情！我超怕死超脆弱超玻璃心！非常感谢！
> 
> Disclaimer：因为觉得名字好听就用了，全部都和蔡徐坤本人没有任何关系！

 

 

他漠然地看着眼前的女儿，她在哭，又在哭，她的眼睛哭的红肿，一边哭一边嚎叫，尖锐的高音刺穿他的耳膜，他皱起眉头，不是因为她在哭，只是因为他的耳朵有点痛。

她的情绪稍微稳定下来，可她依然激动，抽抽噎噎地问他，你不爱我，你为什么要生下我？

为什么要生下她呢？

他看着她，十六岁正值花季的少女，继承了他雕刻般的美貌，是自己十月怀胎诞下的宝贝，是他大出血在生死边缘唯一惦念的宝物。刚出生的她也就是他手掌那般大小，皮肤皱巴巴的紫紫红红，眼睛都没有睁开，吸吮着自己的小小的手指头。他从昏迷中醒来，从护士手中接过白色襁褓中的她，那么脆弱，他亲吻着她的额头，泪水砸在她的皮肤，那是他有记忆以来自己第一次流泪，但她觉得泪水太黏不舒服，小小的手用力推在他的脸上。她只是一个七斤重的婴儿罢了，那掌能用什么力，可他还是感受到刺痛。

为什么要生下你呢？

在他发现自己怀孕的那一刻起，他和他的小男友全都乱了阵脚，那时的他和她一样大，也只有16岁，他的男朋友甚至还要小上他一岁，他们都不是什么懂事的年纪。虽然那时候他以为自己已经相当成熟。青色的苹果发出诱人的香气，和熟透了的红苹果甜到发齁不同，咬一口，是酸甜的，刚开始觉得涩，可吃几口就上了瘾。他停不下来，他是被啃啮的苹果。疼痛让他觉得他还活着，高潮让他解脱，纵使只有短短几秒。其实他已经足够有自制力了，上镜不能发胖，可正是馋的年纪，他就吃很多，再逼自己吐出来，但他依然不敢吃甜的，舔一口奶油，就当吃到了。他跪在马桶前抠着自己的嗓子眼，偶尔会被母亲撞见，可她从来不会阻拦他，她只是抱着臂斜倚在门边，目不转睛地看着他，看着他吐完，擦嘴，洗手，再回到练功房，继续跳舞。他不是专业舞者，只是为了出演一个舞者而学舞，可是他的舞却让人无法忘怀。他只是习惯什么都做到极致罢了。导演坐在监视器后，为他的表演起立鼓掌，他是天才，他是世界影坛的救星，他是全球影迷的惊叹，他是刻薄影评人不吝溢美之词的宠儿。只要他一出现，人群便会沸腾，他们簇拥着他，当他是神。他只有16岁，可他的成功让他没有生活。他不抱怨这个，他从来都不抱怨，“与其苟延残喘，不如熊熊燃烧”一直是他的人生信条，在他还是个离不开奶嘴，走路摇摇摆摆要母亲抱抱的小时候，他看着纹身师在母亲的脊柱刻下这行字，纹身针发出滋滋啦啦的响声，他在别人的怀抱里——原谅他记不起来是谁，看着黑色的墨水嵌入母亲白色的肌肤，留下永久的无法去除的印记，也深埋在他的脑海中。也不知道什么时候开始，他爱上了表演，小时候长相还有些平凡，可他就好像是在一夜之间脱去了暗沉的壳，耀眼的夺目。在他变得美丽的那一刻起，母亲的态度好像都变得稍微亲近了些，至少，会唤他一声坤了，而不像以前，拿着戒尺，站在他身后，逼他弹钢琴，逼他练声，逼他学习，连名带姓的叫他蔡徐坤，声音听不出任何感情。他不是没恨过母亲，可他一边恨着，一边又深爱着，他知道这都是为了他好，如果没有母亲的帮助，他也没有机会得到站在镜头前演出的机会，没有母亲的助力，他无法一鸣惊人。在他眼里，母亲是难以超越的万能。他和他的男朋友一起跪在母亲的面前，对方牵着他的手，祈求她原谅他们。而他只是咬着牙，低着头。

打掉。

他听见母亲说，她的口气相当不耐烦，一边说一边挥手让他们滚开，好像这事并不值得讨论，在他体内的生命犹如草芥，不值得一提。

不。

他坚定地说。

那是他16年来第一次反抗。

他已经怀孕五个月了他们才发现，他太瘦了，体脂率低得很，完全不显怀。他的妊娠反应也不大，只是比以前食量更大，但那时候他都不用催吐便可以呕出来。直到肚子的开始凸起却怎么都减不下去，让他开始烦恼，他才发现自己怀孕了。对他来说是晴天霹雳，他怎么会允许自己犯下这种错误，可是那时的他，虽然被整个世界认识，可他却和整个世界形同陌路，他不知道男人会怀孕，他也不知道人和人之间做那种事是需要避孕的。他的指甲盖扎进他的手腕，先是白色的印记，再是浅红色的痕迹，最终迸出鲜红色的血珠，他在惩罚自己的愚蠢，这事情必须要解决，但他生活在镜头之下，只要踏出这道房门，便没有隐私可言。他的男朋友拥抱着他，问他如何是好。除了求助于母亲，他又能怎么办呢？没有别的办法了。他对母亲太过了解，他知道对方一定会要他把孩子拿掉。但是他的心底却依然保留了一丝期许，哪怕只有百分之一的机会，他都在期待，他的母亲会有不同的解决方案。

但如他所料，她冰冷的声音通过空气传递到他的耳朵。

他站起来，决定反抗。

母亲刚打过肉毒，病菌撕咬着她的面部神经细胞，抚平她脸上的皱纹，她无法做出什么夸张的表情，但她听见他的拒绝，光滑的脸上生出一道裂痕。

她是他的母亲，他是她十月怀胎生下来的宝物。她爱着他，严厉又冷峻地盛放在他的身上，心理觉得痛，痛着像是恨。可再无限接近痛，那依然是爱，那是无法割裂的爱，不像剜去一块肉的那般简单粗暴。

怀孕后期他的反应激烈起来，为了保密，孕期最后几个月他都在欧洲一家月子中心度过，有最顶级的团队料理一切事物。外界以为他是去游学了，隔三差五会发些风景照和路人偶遇照，没有人知道他就要做妈妈了。

最后的那段时间，他想到自己要做妈妈了，成为肚子里孩子的母亲，他会恐慌，会焦虑，会不安，他想他一定要好好爱自己的孩子，像书里写的母亲那样给她最大的爱。他一定一定不会让她受到他同样的苦。她一定会成为世界上最幸福的小孩。她一定会因为蔡徐坤是她的妈妈而骄傲。

她终于不再说话，只是垂着头让眼泪一直流，她哭的整个人在抖，她膝盖上的那本相簿也随着她的情绪起伏。那是她母亲的相册。她和他一起来探望他的母亲，他们有段时间没见面了，他的母亲看起来和他刚成名时似乎没什么变化，他们母子关系就这么不咸不淡的相处着，他已经站在顶峰多年，地位无法被撼动，他搬了出去，终于有了自己的生活，他的母亲，终于不再像勒在他身上的束身衣，让他紧张，让他无法喘息。

而她对于外婆也没有多么深刻的感情，她和外婆一起生活的时间太短，等她有记忆时已经是和妈妈生活在一起，故而每次来外婆家她都很希望早点离去。他们定期会来探望理应逐渐老去的母亲，每次见面，她都穿着同一个牌子的套装端庄地坐在沙发上，看着他们推开门，嘴角扬起不易察觉的笑意。

他自然是知道她的想法的，那是他的女儿，她的所有情绪都逃不出他的眼睛。

他知道她不爱来，便会放任她自己在这栋宅子里跑来跑去，看母亲长大的管家颤颤巍巍跟在她的身后，以防她惹出什么是非。

可她却不知道这一切，她一直以为自己是被收养的，全世界都这么以为。

这自然也是他母亲的主意。

他生下她时，确实是打算将她捧在手心的。

可是总是不由自主地拿自己的标准去要求她。她不喜欢学钢琴，她不喜欢芭蕾舞，她不喜欢读书，可她是他的“女儿”，她必须要学钢琴，学芭蕾，好好读书，学做一个淑女。她是蔡徐坤的“女儿”，她被他“收养”的那一刻便被改了命，她不能丢他的脸。

她知道她受他恩惠太多了，他是她的母亲，他是她的父亲。

她并不开心，她只想顺着自己的意思而活，她不想成为什么优秀的栋梁，她这辈子也永远不可能成为他，像他期待的那样。

毕竟世界上只会有这一个蔡徐坤。

可她无力挣脱。

他们无数次争吵，从她偷偷打了第一个耳洞起，其实她好好跟他说的话，他不会反对的，他想，可他还是非常生气。他从来不会对她动手，但他的言语是锋利的刀子，在她听来句句扎心。她哭了，闹了，反抗了无数次。而他应对她所有情绪化举动的反应便是面无表情。

她也尝试过离家出走，可刚翻墙爬出院子的一分钟就被保镖捉了回来。随即就被狗仔拍到放上了网，五分钟之内，成了全世界的头条新闻。

你以为你能逃到哪里去。

他冷笑道。

说完便后悔了。她再次红了眼眶。

你不爱我，为什么要养着我？放我一条生路好不好？

她哭着吼道，这或许是第一万次他们之间发生这样的争吵。她冲回自己的房间，在他的面前用力把门摔上。无谓的反抗，不断如此反复。

一张相片因抖动而从她膝上的相簿中掉出，他弯下腰，食指和中指将它捻起。

他都不知道这张照片的存在，画面上，他低着头，摸着自己的肚皮，露出温柔的笑。

他的男朋友，早就分手多年的男朋友，坐在他的床边牵着他的手，看着他的脸上，写满宠溺。

怪不得我长得越来越像你，每次照镜子，我都恨不得撕碎自己的脸。

你不爱我为什么要把我生下来。

为什么我是人，我为什么要活着，我为什么会是你的女儿。

为什么我不能选择成为一棵树，或是一片云。

我恨你。

她起身，走出了门，她经过他的身边，像是一阵风。她没有把门摔上。她只是那么平静地离开了。她的哭声仿佛还盘旋在他的耳边，还有那句我恨你，是比他的话更致命的子弹。

他的拇指摩挲着照片上的自己，什么时候拍的，他一丁点印象都没有。照片上另一个男人的样子，都让他觉得陌生了。他翻过照片，背面写着“第29周”，署着日期。那是母亲的字迹，娟秀清雅。他拿起相簿翻阅起来。大部分都是母亲自己的照片，还有一些他的剧照。他注意到有一页相比其他略厚了几毫米，他抽出照片，里面果然夹着另一张他的孕照。他闭着眼睛躺在床上，面色痛苦。他翻过照片，背面果然留有母亲用黑色钢笔写下的记录：

“第39周。

明天就是崽崽的剖腹产手术了。

万能的主啊，我愿意用我的一切换取我的宝贝顺利、平安。”

他感到自己面部肌肉在抽搐，泪水顺着泪腺争先恐后地涌上他的眼睛。但他并没有流泪。他深吸了一口气，将照片放回相簿。

少爷，吃饭了。老管家来唤他。

他站起身，随他一同向餐厅走去。

母亲不爱太亮的灯光。宽大的餐桌上只点了一盏昏黄的蜡烛。他在母亲身边坐下，女儿已经坐在他的对面。

你们在聊些什么？他随意地问。

Girls’ talk，母亲公式性地笑了笑。

女儿依然不愿理他。

他们安静地吃着饭，桌上惯常摆着一盘芹菜炒牛肉。那是他最爱的菜，全世界都知道。他不喜欢吃芹菜，但是牛肉一定要配芹菜。只是第一口，他便尝出这是母亲亲手下厨炒的。母亲的味道，别人模仿不来。

他和母亲不约而同地夹起牛肉，母亲那块，放在了他的碗里，他的那块，放进了她的碗里。

多吃点，长身体。

再次，他们的声音重叠在一起。

 

 

** Fin **

 


End file.
